The Final Games
by Katniss fangirl
Summary: When Rue Everdeen discovers her parents secret she realizes who she is but right when she feels like she's finally at home an old friend visits possibly by the name of Gale. Will his arrival trigger...the final games. Mocking Jay spoilers!
1. Chapter 1

**Hope u enjoy. Disclaimer: Sadly i feel if i didn't say this Suzanne Collins would put me in the hunger games. So all characters belong to Suzanne Collins. By the way Mocking jay spoilers!**

It seemed liked a normal day in district 12. The sky was gray there was a gentle breeze and it always seemed like someone was watching you. But of course that's a crazy theory no one lived anywhere near here (well except for the drunk man next door named Haymitch) she had never known the reason for that but she had a feeling her mother didn't like when she asked questions about the past. The answer was always either "Rue could you pass that." or "...' nothing just silence. So yeah that's that. The walked from the woods to her house seemed shorter given the fact that Rue had all these things to think about. She had reached her house. She walked in not knowing what she'd hear but when she heard it…

"Katniss we need to tell her at some point. She can't go her whole life not knowing who we were...what we did." Her dad was using a soft tone like he always did.

"Peeta no we can't." Katniss's voice sounded pained.

"Katniss-

"NO! Peeta we can't let her know how bad the world was! I still have nightmares...I wake up every night screaming! Please Peeta she too young."

"Katniss she's 15!"

"Peeta!" They both realized Rue and froze. Rue searched for words she didn't know what to say so she went with the only thing she could think of.

"Mom." Katniss just got out of her chair and ran to her room...Peeta followed. Rue didn't really know what just happened. Her mom was keeping secrets from her? And what are they….there's only one way to find out. Rue never thought she'd say this but...she needed Haymitch.

She woke up around 8:00am and tried to go back to sleep. In order for her plan to work, she'd have to leave around noon. She knew Haymitch always woke up around noon because

she'd always hear sort of a yell and well she knew that her parents didn't scream like a drunk man. Finally the clock turned to 12:00 she raced down stairs into the kitchen then bumped into her dad Peeta. "Where you going Rue ?" Rue had prepared for this

"I figured I would do some hunting"….there was a long pause.

"You go have fun." Rue smiled her dad was always so...cool with everything Rue wished she could say the same about herself. Rue stepped out the door: "Let's go get some answers."

Rue ran as fast as she could to Haymitch's house. Rue was so excited she couldn't wait to find out about her parents past. Rue was also quite nervous. Who said this guy was gonna give her all the answer's? Who said this guy was not gonna not turn her in? Well she had reached his house there was no stopping now. she knocked and knocked then finally Haymitch answered the door. "Hello." Haymitch said in a grumpy tone.

"Um...hello I came to ask about my parents past."

"What? Who?" Rue was getting really agitated now.

"Um...Peeta Katniss...I know you guys have some kind of history. I need to know that history…all of it." Rue heard Haymitch muffle something. "What?" She said.

"Hunger games." All of a sudden Haymitch just closes his eyes there was a long pause

When he opens them he says: "Wait what were we talking about?" Rue realizes what is happening...this man is too drunk to remember much so if Rue played her cards right…

"You were just explaining the Hunger Games...and what my parents had to do with it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry i know know I haven't updated in a while...sorry? Anyway hope u enjoy!**

**Chapter** **two**

After she sat down on one of Haymitch's ripped dusty couches he explained everything by the she was done it was midnight when the story was done she ran. Ran out of the door and into her house and into her room. Her parents of course tried to open the door but being smart Rue locked it. They killed people. Rue thought. She couldn't imagine Peeta hurting a fly and Katniss well...

Sadly though Rues dad was smart to and finally somehow unlocked the door.

"Rue what's wrong." Peeta said his voice full of concern.

"Rue you're shaking you can tell us anything where your parents."

"Is that what you said to your opponents before you killed them." Rue muttered. But Katniss heard her and froze.

"Peeta...she knows." Rue started crying and Katniss and Peeta hugged her. Rue was scared. What if she had the same fate as Rue...what if her parents didn't make it. Why Snow do all those things? Why did Snow do that to Cinna? But most of all she was scared that everything would happen again. The peace keepers the games the pain. As if on cue the doorbell rang. Rue froze in the 15 years she's lived there no one has ever knocked the sore or ring the doorbell . Katniss slowly walked grabbing her bow and some arrows on the way to the door and when Katniss opened it they heard her say..."Gale?"


End file.
